With a Single Shot
by Death by Shovel
Summary: One fateful battle, one shot opens a world of complications for Perceptor. Slash. Perceptor/Skywarp
1. Chapter 1

Don't ask how I thought of this pairing… I don't know either. xD

All of these transformers belong to Hasbro, I don't own any of this. Quite sad, I know.

* * *

><p>Oh, why did I agree to this, Perceptor thought frantically, cowering behind a rock as laser blasts peppered the landscape around him. A mechanism of Wheeljack's design was firmly grasped in his arms, poised and ready to be fired. This particular battle hinged on this weapon, the stasis ray, which put anyone it focused on into immediate but reversible stasis lock. Pretty simple, right? Foolproof, even.<p>

Well, the problem with this scenario was that, well, quite frankly, Perceptor wasn't Wheeljack. Although they were good friends and often research partners, most of the time, Perceptor had no idea what contraptions Wheeljack was building and, most importantly, how to use them. Perceptor made a point of visiting Wheeljack's lab only when necessary and unavoidable, mainly for fear of death via explosion.

How such an important object found its way into Perceptor's utterly useless hands is another story altogether. You see, as this battle was just starting, Perceptor along with most of the science team was attacked by a triple-changer. As he was the only scientist who had the capabilities to fight off such a powerful foe, Wheeljack frantically shoved the half-charged stasis ray at Perceptor and ran off to fight the triple-changer, shouting advice to Perceptor as he ran. To Perceptor's audios, this advice started with "Run!" and ended with gibberish. Probably very useful gibberish to Wheeljack, but it has already been established that Perceptor is not Wheeljack and therefore these words were complete bullslag.

When the Coneheads decided to show up, Perceptor followed Wheeljack's discernible advice and ran the frag out of there. And, sure enough, found himself in his current predicament: cowering behind a rock, being shot at by homicidal Seekers, and with a fully charged and mostly unknown weapon in his arms that may or may not spontaneously combust (knowing Wheeljack, this was a very real possibility).

Despite all this, Perceptor knew that somehow he had to get this machine back to Wheeljack or this battle would end badly. Spotting a group of Autobots quite far away from his current position, one of whom had the hitched doorwings that were Prowl's signature, he made his way to them, keeping an eye on the sky for Seekers. This was one of those moments when Perceptor cursed his alt. mode. Though incredibly useful in science-related matters, in battle a microscope was about as useful as a fish out of water. His alt. mode was actually the reason he usually avoided battle like the plague.

Perceptor was just hoisting himself over a huge rock when a large purple and black flyer hurled itself into his vision, cackling the whole way. With a small squeak of fright, Perceptor ducked down behind the large rock, clutching the ray to his chest. The sound of transformation soon followed. "Little Autobot!" The flyer yelled. Perceptor realized with terror that his pursuer was none other than Skywarp, the most brutal of the Seekers. "Did you get separated from your flock, Autobot?" Loud footsteps thudded around, alarmingly close. Perceptor quietly covered his mouth with a servo to muffle his intakes.

Much to his relief, the footsteps wandered off to his left. When he could no longer hear them, he let out a deep sigh of relief. Later on, he would smack himself for such a dumb move. Not two seconds passed between the sound of his sigh and the pop of Skywarp's teleportation systems. The grinning Seeker hauled him up and pinned him to his hiding rock before Perceptor could even process the danger command flashing across his screen.

"Well well well." Skywarp smirked smugly. "What do we have here? Ain't seen you on the battlefield before. Are you new?" Perceptor stared at the smirking flier, petrified.

"At first, I was just gonna kill you, Autobot…" Skywarp leaned in closer, forcing a leg between Perceptor's thighs. "… but then I saw that sexy little aft of yours and decided to have some fun instead."

One of Skywarp's servos groped at his aft, snapping Perceptor out of his stupor. He struggled, kicking at his captor and attempting to wriggle out of his hold. "Unhand me, you brute!" Perceptor cried, kicking Skywarp in the shin.

Perceptor's struggles were only a small inconvenience to Skywarp. The flyer laughed. "Hey…" The Seeker paused, noticing the stasis ray in Perceptor's arms for the first time. "What's that you're hiding? Lemme take that outta your hands." He paused again, his smirk widening across his face. "I can think of a much better use for those hands, anyway."

Skywarp made a grab at the stasis ray, and, in the process, accidentally brushed a button. The weapon hummed for a brief second and, before anyone could react, fired into Skywarp's stomach. The Seeker instantly keeled over with a small whimper, paralyzed.

Perceptor scrambled out of the way, letting out a small sigh of relief. That relief was quickly smothered as the stasis ray began to charge itself for another shot. He frantically pressed the button Skywarp accidentally activated, but it was jammed in place.

Truthfully, he was too preoccupied with opening the side panel of the machine to pay attention to where he was pointing the weapon at. Later, he would lie and say that, yes, he was aiming it and this whole ordeal was completely intentional. When the weapon finally fired, not only did it nearly scare Perceptor out of his plating, but the shot sailed across the battlefield, finally landing straight on Megatron's aftplates. The warlord went down with a mighty roar, blindly swiping at his opponent. Instead, he missed, fell over, and hit his head on Optimus' knee, knocking himself out. Upon seeing Megatron's very disgraceful defeat, Starscream stopped providing cover for Soundwave to safely hack into the security system of the plant they were trying to invade and shrieked with uncontrollable laughter. In his mirth, he neglected to notice the red Lamborghini hellion barreling his way towards him until it was too late. Needless to say, Sideswipe had plenty of time to beat the frag out of him.

Soundwave soon noticed the tide of unchallenged Autobots making their way towards him and called a retreat. On his way out, a well-placed shot to the knee brought him down as well.

A few missed shots from the stasis ray and a downed Devastator later, Perceptor finally found the stasis ray's power core and ripped it out, deactivating the device once and for all. With barely a parting glance to the still paralyzed Skywarp at his feet, Perceptor hopped over him and quickly ran off to rejoin his companions. Unbeknownst to him, he had just won this battle for the Autobots and dismantled the entire Decepticon chain of command.

Skywarp, however, was witness to the whole thing. Thundercracker had soon found him and, with a display of kindness afforded only to his trinemates, hoisted him up and carried him back to the base. Halfway to the base, Skywarp began to get some control over his speech and limbs, pulling at his trinemate's arms for attention.

"TC." He croaked. At first, Thundercracker ignored him, not in the mood for Skywarp's antics. However, as Skywarp's attempts grew more frequent, Thundercracker sighed and relented. "What, Skywarp?" He rumbled.

Skywarp stared at the clouds for a few seconds. "I think I'm in love." He responded wistfully.

"What?" Thundercracker repeated incredulously.

"He shot Megatron in the aft!" Skywarp exclaimed, unable to keep the glee off his faceplates. "I think he's my soul mate!"

Thundercracker could do nothing but shake his head.

* * *

><p>Next installment should be coming up soon!<p>

Please review! Reviews make me happy and happy Shovel updates faster!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi you guys! Sorry about the late update, FF was being weird and was not allowing me to access the Doc Manager.

But thank you all for the reviews! 7 reviews on one chapter? Craziness! Thanks so much. Reviews make me so happy. :)

Disclaimer: None of this is mine. Shoot.

* * *

><p>The next time the two met was during another battle. When it got around that it was Perceptor who fired that shot, Optimus himself came down to formally request his assistance in the next battle. Tell me, how could he say no to that?<p>

So, here he was, in his least favorite place in the world. Although, it did make it a little easier on his nerves that he was confined to the medical team. The Decepticons left the medical team alone. Somehow, word of Ratchet's… well, Ratchet-ness had spread across factions and no one wanted to tangle with such a scary, angry medic. Not if they wanted to return to the Nemesis with their limbs attached.

Skywarp seemed to have forgotten the well-known legends of the Autobot CMO. While Perceptor was down below, helping Ratchet set up a field hospital, Skywarp was far above him, prowling the skies for a sign of red and teal plating. When he found it, he teleported off with a quick shout of glee.

Perceptor was just organizing a few parts necessary to surgery when he heard the pop of teleportation and was grabbed from behind. He screamed wordlessly, his spark nearly beating out of its chamber. The arms wrapped around his waist and flipped him around, bringing him face-to-face with Skywarp.

The Seeker smirked at him, his hand playing across Perceptor's back. "Hey there, sexy." He drawled seductively, bringing one of Perceptor's hands to his lips and pressing a lingering kiss to his fingers. "Wanna frag?"

Perceptor let out a strangled noise of surprise and stared at the Seeker. A ferocious blush spread across his cheeks despite his greatest efforts to quell it. "W-w-well, I…" The microscope stuttered.

The smirking Seeker was about to say something else, but the noise of an arm transforming into a roaring chainsaw interrupted him.

Skywarp whipped around fast enough to dodge a chainsaw to the face. Not fast enough, however, to avoid the horror of seeing a furious Ratchet lurking behind him. He immediately dropped Perceptor, nearly tripping over his own peds trying to run away. "AHH! No, not the demon medic!" He cried, running as Ratchet swiftly pursued him.

Later on, Thundercracker had to carry Skywarp back to the base again. At least this time, his load was a little bit lighter, you know, with Skywarp missing an arm and most of a wing. As Skywarp learned, there was a reason they called him the demon medic.

* * *

><p>Skywarp fretted anxiously, paying very little attention as the meeting he attended wrapped itself up. Instead, he focused on his target, Soundwave, who was currently making his way out of the meeting room.<p>

He desperately needed to talk to the mech. Soundwave made just about anyone nervous, so it was perfectly acceptable for Skywarp to be nervous. Especially about the matter he was about to approach the Decepticon TIC with. Skywarp figured he had about a 50% chance of being put in the brig for this.

The Seeker steeled himself and followed the cassette player, reminding himself that there was no other way for him to get what he wanted.

Skywarp followed his target for a while, making sure that no one was around to hear this. He was sure that, by now, the telepath had noticed him. He just hoped that the reason the TIC hadn't stopped him yet was because of his willingness to hear him out.

Finally Skywarp decided that they were in a secluded enough spot and teleported off. He reappeared in front of Soundwave, who looked entirely unsurprised to see him.

Soundwave cut him off before he could speak. "Request: denied." The telepath droned, attempting to get past the Seeker.

"What?" Skywarp cried, dismayed. "Oh, come on! You haven't even heard it yet!"

Soundwave gave him an entirely unamused face, much like the one he often gave to the cassettes after they misbehaved. "Request for the Autobot base blueprints: denied." He repeated patiently. "Reason: classified."

"Oh, come on. I'm sure you can bend a few of those rule for little old me, right?" Skywarp pleaded, desperate for those blueprints.

Soundwave did not respond, pinning Skywarp with a look that made his plating crawl. Skywarp had the feeling that if he didn't drop the subject soon, he could regret it.

"Maybe I could do something for you? Clean your quarters or steal something?" He offered.

Soundwave appeared to think about this for a while. "Request: cease questionable pranks with Rumble and Frenzy."

"Deal!" Skywarp agreed, only minutely disappointed that he couldn't prank his fellow Decepticons with the cassette twins anymore.

The telepath stared at him once more, as if attempting to gauge his honesty. Finally, he pinged the files over to Skywarp, who could not have been happier.

Perceptor won't know what hit him, he thought joyfully.

* * *

><p>Perceptor woke up blearily, face first onto his lab station. Once again, he'd fallen asleep in the middle of an experiment.<p>

The microscope hoisted himself up, wincing as something in his back protested the horrible way Perceptor had slept on it. His tanks also protested but for a completely different reason. He'd forgotten to drink his second cube for the day. Perceptor sighed and resolved to fix this matter, even if it brought him in contact with horrible glitches like Sunstreaker and Brawn. He intensely disliked those two, though he would not say hate.

With a sigh, Perceptor made his way across the room, palming the door pad to open the door. It slid open with a whoosh, revealing a small purple package placed carefully at his doorstep.

Perceptor blinked, leaning down to pick up the purple package. "What's this?" He wondered aloud, tracing the edges to find the opening latch. As soon as he found it, it opened with a hiss, revealing a tiny glass bottle halfway full with a gold powder. Perceptor frowned at it, carefully uncorking the bottle to sniff at it. As soon as his got a whiff of the substance, he drew back, surprised. He recognized the smell, but it couldn't be. Carefully tipping the bottle so a miniscule amount slid into his palm, Perceptor examined the dust further. After a few seconds, he dipped a finger in it, bringing the dust up to his lips for a taste. As soon as its taste brushed his sensors Perceptor knew exactly what it was. The wonderful taste lit up his taste sensors fantastically. Perceptor stifled a sigh of gratification. It was a powdered crystal additive to energon. An expensive one. Who would give me such an expensive gift, wondered a very puzzled Perceptor.

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of weeks, Perceptor received three more gifts besides the crystal additive including a few cubes of finely refined high grade, which Perceptor tucked away for later use, a tiny and slightly smooshed book detailing North American plant species and a masterfully carved crystal model of Cybertron.<p>

Perceptor felt very flattered and slightly overwhelmed at the attention. Someone out there must like him a lot to be giving him such expensive and thoughtful gifts. None of the gifts included a note, so it could be anyone.

He found himself contemplating who it was while visiting the rec room. No one seemed quite right to be his secret admirer. (referring to this mysterious Autbot as his secret admirer never ceased to make him blush.)

Such thoughts were pointless, Perceptor told himself. Until the mech revealed true identity to him, there was no way to tell.

* * *

><p>The alarm systems had went off about an hour earlier when Perceptor and the others left on the Ark got an urgent com call for backup. Prime called for speed, so Perceptor and nearly a dozen Autobots including Wheeljack and Smokescreen caught a ride on Skyfire.<p>

The remains of the battlefield were a mess. It was clear that the Decepticons had won this round. The raided oil stockpiling warehouse had burst into uncontrollable flames and Optimus Prime had called for a retreat to find and nurse the wounded.

Ratchet put him and the other scientists to work right away. The Decepticons had resorted to using some sort of modified energy shrapnel, causing heavy damage among the Autobots. Sunstreaker had taken a large piece to the lower face and left optic and Bluestreak had a chunk enlodged in his intter knee joints, losing energon fast.

Ratchet leaned over a heavily injured Cliffjumper, who had a piece of shrapnel embedded in his abdominal plates and an blaster would to the shoulder. The mech's anesthesia hadn't completely set in, so he thrashed against the straps restraining him. Quickly Perceptor restrained the mech, much to Ratchet's relief. Ratchet was incredibly gifted as a medic and was resealing torn energon lines and removing shards of shrapnel with a speed and professional grace that never ceased to impress Perceptor.

Cliffjumper slowly relaxed in his arms, signaling that the anesthesia had kicked in. "He's out, Perceptor." Ratchet grumbled, optics focused on his work. "Go check the rocks to the South of us for any more injured!"

Perceptor nodded, letting go of Cliffjumper and trotting off in the direction Ratchet pointed at.

He wasn't sure if Decepticons were still in the area, so he pulled his blaster out of his subspace and stepped carefully, sensors on high alert for foreign signatures and Autobot flags for help.

He had just cleared the area when jet thrusters screamed overhead. He ducked behind a rock, praying that he hadn't been spotted. The roar of the thrusters only grew closer. Perceptor abandoned his hiding spot as it had been obvious that the Seeker had found him.

His running was entirely pointless as the jet flew overhead, transforming in front of him. The sight of the red and white wings stopped him cold. Starscream had his hand around Perceptor's throat before he could blink.

"So you're the little twit Skywarp been pining after?" The Seeker sniffed disdainfully. "Hmph. As usual, that idiot has no taste."

Perceptor could not speak as Starscream's hand was pressed firmly against his voice box.

Starscream, however, was more than happy to speak for him. "I would kill you, pathetic Autobot, but Skywarp would whine and moan about it for forever." This statement was accompanied by an irritated scowl on Starscream's part.

Perceptor was terrified. He'd had more encounters with Decepticons this week than he'd had in his entire career as an Autobot. He was starting to think that there was some sort of target on his back.

"Look, you fool. Hurry up and frag him already!" The Seeker continued angrily, seemingly more agitated the more he thought of it. "I'm sick of walking into our shared trine quarters and being greeted by Skywarp's spike in his fist! Although the rumors about our trine may say differently, that is one thing I do not want to ever see, let alone three times in the last orn!"

Perceptor blinked, a blush spread across his cheeks. "W-what?" He croaked, barely managing to let that tiny word out of his constrained throat.

"Oh, don't act dumb! I know what you two have been up to!" Starscream scoffed. "It's not like it isn't obvious or anything."

Skywarp, the very Seeker Starscream was talking about that, chose then to teleport into view. He shoved Starscream out of the way with a snarl before turning back to Perceptor.

"Percy!" The Seeker cried, briefly cupping the microscope's face with his hands before fluttering his hands worriedly around Perceptor's body. "Are you alright?"

"W-why yes. Yes I am. Although I am quite sore in the neck." Perceptor rasped, confused but thankful for Skywarp's timely rescue.

Skywarp's optics narrowed seductively. "What me to kiss it better?" He purred, leaning forward to nuzzle against the microscope's neck.

Immediately Perceptor tensed. "Ah! Please, um…. P-please don't!" Perceptor blushed, frantically looking for an escape route. "That is… may I inquire about something? W-were you the mech who has been leaving me gifts?" He stuttered, hoping to distract the Seeker.

"Maybe. Didja like them?" The Seeker replied, breath brushing against a sensitive neck cable and making Perceptor shiver.

"Yes, um, I enjoyed them immensely."

"Really?" Skywarp perked up, excited. "I'm really glad you did-"

A laser shot flew over Skywarp's head. A strangled shriek of "Skywarp!" signaled that Starscream was not amused by the way his trinemate had treated him.

The Decepticon second-in-command strolled into view, null rays trained on Skywarp. "I am your superior in every way, Skywarp!" He screeched. "What makes you think that you can just throw me aside like that, you fool?" He shot again, missing as Skywarp teleported away. The Seeker reappeared behind Starscream, putting him in a chokehold. The two collapsed in a snarling heap, punching and kicking at each other.

Perceptor wasted no time, sprinting back to Ratchet's makeshift hospital, his hands covering the enormous blush that would not recede from his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Agh, these two are so flippin' cute. Just warning you, you might explode from cuteness in the next chapter. So cute.<p>

Remember to review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter, yaaay! Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers. Cookies and vodka to you, my favorite people in the world!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Transformers.

* * *

><p>When word came that the Decepticons had attacked a local dam in search of convertible energy, Perceptor was ready. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with Skywarp only that at it had turned him into a lecherous and relentless fool. This time, he was ready, and he wouldn't have to depend on anyone but himself regarding his own safety. The "items" in his subspace would make sure of that.<p>

"Percy?" Ratchet's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see his longtime friend's worried optics. "You coming for this one?"

Perceptor nodded firmly, mouth set in a determined line.

Ratchet smiled and clapped him on the shoulder. "Good. I can always use help on the medical team."

The inside of Optimus' trailer was dark and bumpy. Because of his obvious lack of a mobile alt. mode, Optimus had offered to give him a ride for as far as it was safe.

Prime drove over a particularly large bump in the road and Perceptor lurched forward, almost losing his seat and flying forward.

"Are you alright back there, Perceptor?" Prime's voice echoed through the trailer.

"Oh, yes, I'm perfectly functional! Thank you for your concern." Perceptor replied shakily, regaining his former footing.

"It's not problem, Perceptor. We'll be approaching the dam soon, so be prepared."

Forgetting that Prime couldn't see him, Perceptor nodded with a small noise of affirmation.

Sitting back down, Perceptor took a deep intake to calm his neural net. He took his blaster out of his subspace with servos that shook. No matter how many times he assisted in a battle, the pre-battle jitters never changed. The reassuring weight in his subspace helped a little, and Perceptor felt more prepared for this battle than ever.

What he was not prepared for, however, was the crack of Skywarp's teleportation system and arms grabbing him again.

He only had enough time to each into his subspace and grasp the items before Skywarp teleported them away in a puff of purple energy. However, as soon as they reached their destination, Perceptor had the device pulled out and slapped onto Skywarp's cockpit before the Decepticon could blink. The small circular device gave off a burst of electricity and Skywarp collapsed with a cry.

Perceptor smiled in triumph. It worked! The device was a hybrid of a medical anesthetic of Ratchet's and a truth hack of Jazz's. It allowed the Seeker to speak and make small motions but mostly immobilized him. An added bonus was that Skywarp could only speak the truth while this device functioned.

Perceptor took his attention off the Seeker for a moment to examine their surroundings. Skywarp appeared to have taken him to a small, dimly lit cave. A crudely carved table with two rocks serving as chairs were the nearest items in the cave. The table was set with a few cubes of finely refined whipped energon, a box of expensive and rare energon candies, and a glowing crystal centerpiece. The ceiling lowed to a separate, smaller cavern on the opposite side. Here, Skywarp had somehow lugged a large berth, complete with plush metal mesh blankets. More glowing crystals sat on a ledge above the berth, softly shining.

This is… actually kind of romantic. Perceptor frowned, turning his attention back to the Seeker at his feet. Crouching down, he sighed and asked, "Seeker, what is your malfunction? I would be glad to assist you with this ailment."

The Seeker struggled in vain to get up, look at him with fogged-over optics. "I'm not malfunctioning! I just wanna spend some, hehe, quality time with your smokin' self."

Perceptor pinned him with an incredulous look. "There's something wrong with you." Perceptor replied, pulling a medical datapad out of his subspace and popping open a port on Skywarp's arm. "It is not only my duty as a medic but also my pleasure as a harassed person to correct this abnormality in your logic centers. Please lower your firewalls as I plug this medical datapad in."

Skywarp smirked, complying with Perceptor's wishes. "You gonna hack me, Autobot? Kinky."

Perceptor flushed right down to the neck cables then. "Why, I would never!" He cried, indignant. "As a scientist and as a medical professional, I am sworn to a conduct of ethics that I would never even dream of-"

Skywarp cut him off with a laugh. "Whoa! Don't get your panties in a bunch! I was only kiddin'!"

Once again, Perceptor blushed and did not respond, embarrassed at his gullibility. The two fell into an awkward silence. Perceptor focused on the results of the datapad.

"So, when you gonna take this offa me so we can have some real fun?" Skywarp drawled lecherously, managing to flop his hand onto Perceptor's thigh.

"Hopefully never." The microscope muttered, shifting his thigh so the servo dropped off.

"Oh, come on. Why you gotta be like that?" Skywarp asked. "I can do this thing with my glossa where I-"

"Ugh!" Perceptor interrupted that train of thought with a cry of disgust. "Just sit still and be quiet so I can figure out what's wrong with you!"

"I told you, there ain't nothing wrong with me!"

"There's nothing wrong with you?" Perceptor threw his hands up in the air. "Then what is with this sudden onset of atypical behaviors? If this is not the manifestation of a head injury or a neural malfunction, what is it? What are you trying to accomplish with this?"

"Hey, no need to get angry. I was just tryin' to be helpful, no offense meant." Skywarp weakly raised his hands in a gesture of defeat.

"Do answer the question, Skywarp."

Skywarp chuckled lightly. "Alright, alright! You win!" The Seeker paused as if he was trying to find the right words. "After you shot me, and I laid on the ground, unable to move, I watched you work to shut off that gun thingymajig. And, well, I dunno why, but they way the sun glinted off your armor, the way you scrunched your brow and bit your lip as you concentrated… It was beautiful in a way I hadn't seen before." The Seeker paused to shift his head, now looking Perceptor in the eye. "I may not be the smartest Decepticon on the Nemesis, but I know better than to let something like that slip through my fingers."

By this point, Perceptor's flush had spread to ever possible corner of his faceplate and his spark was thudding uncomfortably fast in his chest. This must be a ruse, he thought before realizing that the dvice currently paralyzing Skywarp also forced him to speak the truth. For once in his life, Perceptor was out of words, forced to sit there with his hands in his lap. This was straight out of a romance novel, he noticed with an inner note of glee.

"Of course…" Perceptor was glad to hear Skywarp's voice break the silence. "You did shoot Megatron in the aft. That's enough to make me wanna keep you forever."

Perceptor covered his face with his servos, softly giggling. "Th-that was pretty funny, wasn't it?"

"Pretty funny? Ha! It was hysterical! Did you see the look on ol' Buckethead's face? A mix of "what the frag?" and "Someone's going to die tonight!" Skywarp let out a few barks of laughter. "My favorite face of them all!"

"Your favorite?" Perceptor asked, encouraging Skywarp to stay on this topic.

Skywarp flopped his head over to stare dreamily at him. "Yup, my favorite. The reason I play pranks on people in the first place."

The medical pad beeped, signaling that it was finished scanning. Perceptor glanced at the datapad's results. They only confirmed Skywarp's story, much to the Seeker's delight.

"So, you gonna take this thing off me yet?" The flyer grinned.

Despite the Seeker's flowery words, Perceptor was still uneasy. "Why should I?"

"I just wanna talk, drink some good energon… you know, that kinda stuff! I promise I ain't tryin' to hurt you!" When Perceptor's dubious expression did not falter, the Seeker hastily added, "Alright alright, I promise I won't try to frag you!"

"You promise?" Perceptor repeated.

The Seeker nodded vigorously. "I promise."

"I suppose I could." Although his gut told him that this was a bad idea, Perceptor grasped the anesthetic device firmly, pressing a button on the side which deactivated the device's locks. It popped the device free with a small zap of electricity.

It took Skywarp a few seconds to regain his footing, but after that he was back to his active self and led Perceptor to the makeshift table, coaxing him to sit down and relax.

Before he realized, a few hours had passed simply by talking with Skywarp. He wasn't too sure what he expected from the Decepticon, but for him to be so… charming and thoroughly attractive was certainly not it.

The Decepticon also kept his word about not attempting to seduce Perceptor into the berth. In fact, the only time the Decepticon touched him was to lace his fingers around Perceptor's, gently caressing the back of his servo with his thumb. This surprisingly intimate and affectionate move made Perceptor blush anew.

The Decepticon returned from the other part of the cave, offering to wrap up some of the uneaten candy for Perceptor to take home. The Seeker grinned at him in that winsome way that only Skywarp could do, and Perceptor's attraction to him spiked dramatically. To think that such a handsome mech was interested in him was… well, completely unreal. Perceptor wasn't sure if he was awake or dreaming.

"Well, here you go." The Seeker said, offering the package to Perceptor. He gratefully accepted and slipped it into his subspace.

"Shall we go now?" Skywarp offered a servo to him, intending to warp him back to the Autobot base. Perceptor grasped it firmly, gasping as Skywarp's other arm slithered around his waist for more support and they teleported away.

They appeared a slight distance away from the Ark. Close enough for Perceptor to walk back but far enough that Red Alert's sensors wouldn't pick them up.

Skywarp didn't immediately release Perceptor. Instead, he brought up a hand to Perceptor's face, his thumb softly stroking his chin and lower lip.

"Do I get a good night kiss?" He softly asked, leaning forward slightly. Perceptor's optics flicked to Skywarp's lips, before leaning in completely, kissing the Seeker softly. The kiss was sweet, chaste, and full of feeling, making Perceptor blush for what seemed like the 40th time that night.

When they broke away, the two stood there for a few seconds, enjoying the other's presence. Perceptor pulled away first with a soft, "Goodnight." and made his way back to the Ark.

Skywarp stood there for a while, simply watching Perceptor as he walked away, before warping away with a whoop of joy.

* * *

><p>D'aww, aren't they the cutest? Practically gave myself a cavity or two while writing this. Freaking adorable in a way that I did not think was possible with such an odd pairing.<p>

Well, do review! Reviews make me happy and happy Shovel writes instead of moping in her misery! SO REVIEW. :D

Thank you all for reading! Next update will be a little later than the others, I apologize ahead of the time. Next week is midterm week, and I'll be too busy, you know, ripping my own hair out from stress to have time to write. Although, it is supposed to be rather nice out weather-wise next week... so, who knows? Maybe I'll decide to go sit out in the sunshine and write until I fall asleep in the grass!

Well, anyways, I hope you guys all have a nice rest of the night and I'll see you the next time I update! Even sooner if you decide to review! 3


End file.
